The Death of Bright Stream
The Death of Bright Stream is a short story narrated by Bright Stream about Clear Sky's plan to lure the eagles towards the ground to attack them, which results in Bright Stream's death as she is carried away by one of the eagles. Summary :Bright Stream, a young she-cat from the Tribe of Rushing Water, is the main character of the story. She and several of her Tribemates are following the sun trail in the search for a new home with plenty of prey. The cats are trapped in a cave by a group of hungry eagles who see them as easy prey. After a day of hiding, the cats become hungry and restless. Eventually, Bright Stream's mate Clear Sky declares that enough is enough, and they would show the eagles who the real hunters were. He and Gray Wing devise a plan to attack one of the eagles and draw the rest away from the cats. Bright Stream is chosen to go with Gray Wing to lead the eagles away from the cats. Clear Sky protests because she is expecting their kits, but she is determined to help her Tribemates and agrees to go with Gray Wing. :The plan goes into effect as Turtle Tail and Cloud Spots lure the birds towards them. Although she is frightened, Bright Stream tells Gray Wing that she will attract the birds with the intention on making them come low to the ground, making it easier for the cats to attack them. She pretends to be hurt and limps in a circle, making it seem like she is easy prey. Two of the birds swoop towards her and she hides again with Gray Wing under a boulder. The eagles perch themselves on the rock and Clear Sky's group begins to stalk towards them, ready to attack. However, one eagle was resting on the ground, and Bright Stream and Gray Wing agree that they need to get rid of it to protect the other group. They race across the clearing aiming for the safety of a bush but Gray Wing trips on a root and injuries his paw. With the eagle's talons nearly in Gray Wing's pelt, Bright Stream pulls him out of the way and shoves him under the bush. However, the eagle's talons sink into her haunches and drag her out. In a horrific amount of pain, Bright Stream screeches at Gray Wing to help her, but she is already being lifted into the air. He leaps to grab her but his outstretched paw barely misses her tail. Bright Stream tries to wriggle free and bite the eagle, but it wraps its talons around her tighter and tighter. Bright Stream's strength begins to ebb as she is carried far away from her Tribemates, who are watching the tragic scene unfold helplessly on the ground. As she dies, Bright Stream laments that she couldn't keep her kits safe, and envisions herself and Clear Sky playing with their kits in a sunlit clearing. Her last words were to Clear Sky, saying she will love him forever. See Also *Character List *Cliffnotes *Short stories and plays External Links *A copy of the story on Silverpelt *A copy of the story hosted on the wiki de:The Death of Bright Stream Category:Short stories